


Diamond Rain

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathetic Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I checked the facts I use in here, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, It Ends Fluffy I Promise, Logan Sanders is cool, M/M, Roman's a bit of a jerk in this, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil understands, and nonbinary pals, gals, it's actually sad you guys, logan loves space, no one listens to Logan, there's not a lot of it though, which wasn't fun to write because I love my creative son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Logan is passionate about a lot of things. But since when does anyone want to listen to Logan?Passion; nounstrong and barely controllable emotion.Indifference; nounlack of interest, concern, or sympathy.





	Diamond Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It ends ok I promise. 
> 
> p.s. HUGE thank you to anyone who even reads. I love writing and I hope to keep it up! Please leave a comment if you like it :)

Logan had long since given up on the notion of trying to inform his fellow Sides on the joys of astronomy. Or the ocean. Or philosophy. Or anything, really.

They simply did not find Logan's facts as interesting and enjoyable as he did. Quite the opposite actually.

Logan found that when he attempted to educate Roman, he would signal his boredom with unnecessarily long and drawn out groans then he would usually inform Logan on the various ways he was similar to a calculator. (Though… Logan rarely talked about math or mathematical tools so he failed to see the reasoning behind these particular schoolyard insults)

Patton was at least slightly more tactful with his disinterest. Though he didn't often last much longer than Roman. In all, Logan’s (very one-sided) "discussions" with his fellow Sides only ever lasted about five minutes. He would always find himself abandoned if he talked much longer than that. After some consideration, he supposed he was, for lack of a better word “annoying” them. He did not have any other entities around to talk to; Remy and Emile were always deep in the imagination-briefly showing up to visit. Unless he ventured into the Dark Side of the Mindscape to attempt to lecture Deceit, Anxiety, or The Duke.

Ok, he didn’t even have to use logic to know that wouldn’t go well.

He was making his friends unhappy with him, cultivating negative emotional reactions with his incessant facts and speaking. He wasn’t sure what chemical response this was invoking in him, but he found it to be unpleasant. What was the logical conclusion? To cease or cut down on any and all academic conversation. This seemed to generate much more positive responses from his companions. 

Logan was completely fine with it. He had his notebooks to write in, himself, and sometimes others if he was lucky, to talk to. He definitely wasn't lonely; he was always surrounded by his fellow Sides. How could one be lonely if they were never alone? Emotions interfered with Logic- his very purpose. Therefore, it made sense to actively ignore and repress them as much as possible. He didn’t need them, it was illogical to consult them. He was aware repression was an unhealthy comping mechanism; but that was primarily for more emotional beings such as his companions. He did not believe this principle applied to him. He was meant to do a job, like…as Roman said, a calculator. He was above emotions. 

So, no. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't lonely. He was fine.

\-----------------------------------

"Wait seriously?"

Logan looked up sharply from his morning coffee, floored at the sound of another voice speaking to hm without an ounce of weariness or irritation in the tone.

"Um. What?" He asked, confused.

Virgil shied back a bit, lowering his eyes and sinking down further into his oversized hoodie.

"Is it really true that, sharks can live to be 397? Or something?" He asked shyly, but with genuine curiosity.

Logan gaped, confused. He'd thought that everyone present had stopped listening to him talk approximately seven minutes ago. That was usually the longest Patton ever lasted. And he lasted a lot longer than Roman. Not that this was any remarkable feat, as Roman had an attention span that lasted an average of just three meager minutes.

A quick glance around the kitchen confirmed his assumptions. Patton had his back to them as he flipped a new batch of pancakes, humming too loudly to have heard anything he’d said. Roman was seated at the opposite end of the table, deep in concentration as he poured a syrup moat around an intricate castle made out of pancakes and toothpicks

But Virgil; Virgil was seated next to him, his fork was lowered, and his pancake stack was abandoned, half-eaten. He looked…curious. 

Though, Logan reminded himself, as Virgil had only joined them a few weeks ago. He did not yet have reliable data as to his reaction to Logan's talking. He fidgeted, torn between his insane desire to talk to anyone who was willing to listen, and his desire to protect his friendship from the strain he knew talking too much would inflict. 

He coughed, continuing hesitantly. "Yes, actually. The Greenland Shark is among one of the longest living organisms on the planet.” He paused; Virgil seemed to be hanging on every word. Strange. He continued, more animated. “One was recently caught in two thousand fourteen that was found to be three hundred and ninety-two years old! Though further testing revealed that they can, in fact, live to be upwards of-"

The next moment, a toothpick from Roman’s castle fell and Roman huffed angrily. At the sound, Logan immediately cut off; his mouth snapped shut as he lowered his eyes. He sunk down, trying to make himself smaller. 

Shut up Microsoft nerd.

Ughh no one wants to hear this

Do you ever talk about anything else?

Lo. I just can’t listen to any of this anymore. Sorry kiddo.

Squadless geek

Do you ever say anything important?

He colored with embarrassment, quickly grabbing his coffee mug and taking a shaky sip. "But that's not important. Of course, you don’t want to hear about that. How are you this morning Virgil?" He asked automatically, the passion fading from his voice.

Virgil opened his mouth, hesitating for a fraction of a second. "I'm...good. Um Logan? Why did you stop talking?"

Logan forced an easygoing smile to his face. (He'd perfected the optimal technique for this over the years) "Oh. Never mind about that. It's all just boring facts anyway" he recited. "How are you? What's-" he pulled out a vocab card, pausing to glance briefly at it- "the tea sis?"

Virgil laughed, though concern was still apparent in his eyes. “Oh my gosh, please never do that again. Did Remy give you that card?”

Logan grinned back, bringing his cup to his lips and attempting to evaluate the exact reason why he felt so sad.

\-----------------------------------

Logan hummed, shrugging on his jacket and lacing up his hiking shoes. He smiled happily, draping a thick, plaid blanket over his arm. Tonight, was a full moon; prefect visibility. According to his charts, the weather was meant to be clear- Mars should even be visible tonight! He needed to write in his journal about this.

He slipped out of his room and passed Roman in the hall, briefly inquiring if he might use the Imagination- not bothering to inform Roman of the near one hundred percent visibility status of tonight's sky. The last time he tried something like that, he'd been called an "astro-nut". Though Logan had failed to see the exact relevance of this comment, it had gotten the intended message of "leave me alone" across quite clearly.

He crossed the kitchen to where Patton was standing at the stove, cooking dinner while talking to Virgil who was perched, for some reason, on top of the counter.

Logan nodded to them as he passed, "Hello Patton. Virgil."

Patton gave a little wave, and Virgil smiled. Which did curious things to Logan's stomach. He was probably hungry. 

"Hey Logan." Virgil called. "What's up?"

"I'm going stargazing. There's a full moon tonight so the visibility should be-" be cut off again. This was unnecessary information. Surely not anything his friends would be interested in. He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, crossing to the door.

"So, I'll just be outside."

"Mmkay. Be back in time for dinner!" Patton called, waving a hand vaguely behind over his shoulder at Logan.

Logan weakly waved back- realizing halfway though it was pointless as Paton wasn't even looking at him anyway. He turned to open the door to the Imagination, stalling as a hand touched his back. He swiveled around to see Virgil.

"Can I come with?" He asked casually, his eyes fixed toward the doorway. 

Logan furrowed his brow, confused. "You, know I'm going stargazing, correct?" He inquired.

Virgil nodded, taking the blanket from him. "C'mon." He stepped through the door, smiling over his shoulder. "I heard somewhere it's a full moon tonight"

Logan smiled back; happy Virgil wanted to join. He made a mental note to refrain from pointing out each and every constellation to him. This would surely be unwelcome. (He'd attempted it before. Patton had suddenly remembered he had a "thing")

He followed Virgil through the door. Taking a deep breath of clear night air as he stepped into the lush, moonlit forest of the Imagination. Fireflies dotted the landscape, and a cool breeze whispered. Roman's distant castle gleamed silver over the tops of the trees, ethereal in the soft light.

"How about here?" Logan looked up to see Virgil kneeling a little ways away in a small clearing, having spread the blanket over a soft patch of grass.

He nodded in approval. "Yes. That is perfectly adequate." He glanced at the ground then excitedly up at the sky. "And based on our placement we should have the optimal position to see-" he choked, then swallowed. He was doing it again. "-to see the, um, stars" he finished lamely.  
Virgil stood still, staring at Logan. He blinked, it was difficult to tell in the low light, but he looked as if he were upset about something. Logan opened his mouth, to ask if he was ok- but Virgil suddenly unfroze, flopping down and stretching out on the blanket "Come on then" he said good-naturedly.

Deciding it had been nothing, Logan crossed over to the blanket. Collapsing down beside Vigil, he laced his fingers over his stomach, and stared up, transfixed through the next few minutes at the emerging stars. Lips barely moving, he softly recited the names of each constellation as he traced them with his eyes. His arm stretched out and his fingers followed the outline of each cluster of stars. 

"Aquarius..."

"Leo..."

“Taurus…”

"Saggi-"

"Hey Logan?"

He immediately fell silent. Mouth snapping shut as a feeling of icy panic flooding his veins. Distressed, he snatch his arm back to his chest, curling up into a ball.

"I- I apologize Virgil. I will endeavor to be silent. I didn't realize I was-"

"Logan no-"

Logan sat up. A strange prickling sensation had formed at the corners of his eyes. 

"I understand you do not wish to be bothered with my talking. Please be assured it will not happen again. I can-"

He cut off with an uncharacteristically vulnerable squeak as Virgil sat up, and in the same motion wrapped him in a tight hug; burying his head in the hollow of Logan's shoulder.

"Oh Logan..." came the sad and muffled voice next to his ear.

Logan, recovering from his shock, wrapped his arms loosely around Virgil. He didn't understand what-

"Lo...I love listening to you talk."

Logan stalled. His eyes were stinging even worse now and his throat hurt and what was going on-

"You. W-what?" He croaked.

Virgil pulled away slightly, leaving his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"Logan." He said firmly, eyes shimmering and silver with tears in the moonlight as they met Logan's.

"You are important. And valid. And interesting and so, so smart. And you are allowed to talk and be passionate about what you love. You are not annoying. You should never have to apologize."

Logan blinked, his eyes stung even worse now. He- Virgil thought he was interesting? He opened his mouth to say- well he wasn't sure what; he swallowed “You. You think-“

Immediately, a small, broken sound escaped from his throat and he snapped his mouth shut. Pulling back from Virgil a little, he touched his fingers to his face. Confused when they came back wet. 

Virgil took his hand. Lacing his fingers through Logan's tear-dampened ones. "Logan." He whispered in a trembling voice. "I'm so sorry.”  
He leaned forward again, crushing Logan in another hug.

This time, Logan immediately returned it. Clutching to Virgil's shoulders, he sucked in desperate gulps of air, exhaling them with broken gasps and whimpers and what was all of these tears-

Virgil held him tight. Stroking his hair, pressing small kisses to his shoulder and whispering small "it'll be ok"'s and "I'm so sorry"'s as Logan fell apart.

\-----------------------------------

What felt like hours later, Logan pulled back, swiping at his swollen eyes. Was this was crying did? He didn't like it.

Virgil cupped his face, brushing his thumb under Logan's eye to catch a stray tear. "It's ok." He murmured again, a look of deep tenderness in his eyes.

Logan looked up and took in Virgil's face only a few inches from his own. His eyes were wide and concerned; the tips of their noses were brushing. 

Logan swallowed, though it wasn't from sadness this time. He blushed; thankfully barely visible in the soft light.

Virgil leaned in, pressing a kiss to his temple. He laid back down, his fingers which were still intertwined with Logan's pulling him down with him.

Logan took a deep breath. Refocusing on the clear sky. Virgil was still gripping his hand.

"Hey Lo? I'm so sorry you've felt this way." Virgil whispered.

Logan tightened his hold on Virgil’s hand, shifting infinitesimally closer.

"Thank you. I'm fin-" he paused. "I'm...feeling a little better now."

Virgil rolled toward him, pressing himself to Logan's side and linking their arms together. "I'm glad" he said happily.

Logan melted, turning his body into Virgil's and resting his head on top of his. He hadn't felt this...ok in a long time.

"Hey Lo?" Virgil said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say about sharks that morning? A few days ago? I really wanted to know"

Logan smiled, his heart beating quicker with excitement. "The Greenland Shark. They can live to be upwards of five hundred years old. Which means some of the sharks in our ocean could have been around when Leonardo Da Vinci was painting the Mona Lisa" He stopped, suddenly nervous.

Virgil snuggled deeper into his side. "That's...actually extremely cool." He laughed. "Wow. Five hundred years."

Logan's worry melted. Replaced by something so light and happy he felt like he could float. (Though, according to the laws of gravity he knew this was impossible)

Virgil took Logan's hand, raising it to a line of stars. "What's that?" He asked curiously. Logan sighed, a giddy, relieved sound.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

Virgil shifted, throwing an arm over Logan's waist. "I swear. Tell me the names of every single constellation you know right now or I'll-"

Logan laughed. A sudden, happy sound that actually startled him.

"That's Aquarius" he said happily, clumsily raising their clasped hands to the sky and outlining the shape as clearly as he could.

Virgil grinned "Neat."

Over the next few minutes, snuggled together on the blanket, he and Virgil traced every constellation he knew; Logan answered all of Virgil's questions enthusiastically, growing lighter and happier.

"Ok ok. What's your favorite fact?" Virgil asked, smiling fondly.

Logan hummed, debating. "Well...did you know it will sometimes rain diamonds on the surface of Jupiter and Saturn?"

Virgil’s mouth dropped open. "No. No wait really?!"

Logan shot him a sideways smile. "There is an abundance of carbon in the atmospheres of these planets. When carbon soot is struck with lightning, it forms graphite, which then falls downward where the pressure of the atmosphere hardens it further, creating a diamond. These storms can produce diamonds as large as a centimeter across."

Virgil gaped. "That's- wow. Really?"

Logan laughed. "Really"

Virgil sighed, squeezing his hand. "Lo, you're...really cool"

Logan blushed tensing; opening his mouth only to close it when nothing came out. 

The next second, a particularly cold breeze blew through the Imagination. Virgil shivered, and Logan, not thinking much of it, immediately hugged Virgil closer. Sliding his arms around the smaller Side's waist and pulling him tight to his chest.

Virgil gasped softly and Logan tilted his head down to see what was the matter and-

Oh. They were close. Virgil's brown eyes were open wide, inches from his. Logan blushed, his breath hitching. The strange feeling in his stomach was back. Fluttery and strange and good-

"Um." He cleared his throat, loosening his arms which were still wrapped around Virgil's waist. "I'm sor-"

He cut off abruptly as Virgil surged forward, cupped a hand under Logan's jaw, and kissed him.

Logan made a sort of muffled squeak, then he pressed closer, sliding a hand into Virgil's hair and kissing him back. His arm tightened around the smaller Side's waist, pulling him somehow closer. 

A few seconds later, Virgil drew back, fingertips brushing lightly over Logan's face. He bit his lip, glancing up nervously to meet Logan's eyes.

Logan knew that floating was physically impossible. He knew it.

But perhaps his data had been false because he was definitely floating now.

He smiled at Virgil, who smiled back; closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Logan's.

Virgil twined his fingers around Logan's. "Love you" he whispered

Logan lifted his head, pressing his lips to Virgil's forehead. "I love you too"


End file.
